


Прошлое и настоящее

by KisVani



Category: Heroes (TV), The Demolished Man - Alfred Bester
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И Клэр, и Сайлар дожили до будущего, но что это принесло?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прошлое и настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы отрывки из песни Of Verona - Take Me.

Сегодняшний день обещал быть тяжелым. Пауэлл старался закрыться от Барбары, но она все равно ощутила его беспокойство и направила сочувственную мысль, которая переплелась с успокаивающим ответом Пауэлла. Получилось что-то вроде нити из двух сплетенных волокон. «Все будет хорошо», – было общим смыслом получившегося.  
Барбара направила образ утрированной домохозяйки, грозящей пальцем, и Пауэлл фыркнул.  
Прошло уже полгода с тех пор, как он понял, что Барбара эспер. Она делала, по словам ее преподавателей, невероятные успехи, да и сам Пауэлл замечал, что с каждым днем плетения становятся все более уверенными.  
Чего нельзя было сказать об отношениях между ними двоими: все-таки оставалась некоторая неловкость после всего дела Рича и де Куртнэ. Не так просто забыть то, что Барбара фактически была великовозрастным младенцем, а Пауэлл выполнял роль ее «папочки», расследуя при этом смерть настоящего отца. Подобное сложно отбросить даже для эсперов, которые общаются не словами и потому меньше теряют при передаче информации друг другу, чем обычные люди.  
Но и Пауэлл, и Барбара были уверены, что им удастся преодолеть неловкость. Но, пусть у каждого из них были ключи от дома другого, они нередко находились под одной крышей несколько дней, делили мысли и переживания, не говоря уже о постели – до официального объявления отношений еще было далеко.  
Пауэлл был бы рад, будь его вероятный брак самой большой проблемой, но у мироздания удивительное чувство юмора.  
  
После того как люди стали активно осваивать другие планеты и обустраивать свое жилье прямо в космосе, проблема недостатка пространства не решилась полностью, но отступила на задний план, освободив место массе других неприятностей.  
У Эспер-Лиги было множество приписанных ей зданий самого разного назначения. И, как бы дико это ни звучало, даже нечто, что можно было бы назвать тюрьмой. Правда, заключенный в ней содержался только один.  
Охранник на входе, невыразительный, чуть полноватый смуглый мужчина, эспер третьей ступени, сочувственно покачал головой и отправил образ короткой соломинки с вопросительным уточнением. Пауэлл ответил подтверждением.  
Верно, ему в этот раз не повезло.  
  
Это здание было старым, даже древним: оно пережило войну, но не походило при этом на те уцелевшие кварталы с домами в форме собачьих голов.Единственное, что мог придумать для его описания Пауэлл, уходя все глубже в недра горы: «Утилитарное». Голые бетонные стены, проржавевшие и лишь изредка обновленные двери, однообразие, сводящее с ума. Где-то далеко маячком мигало чужое сознание, на которое Пауэлл и ориентировался.  
Президент Эспер-Лиги Цун Хсай смотрелся очень одиноко, стоя посреди коридора без свиты своих помощников. Но это здание было словно зараженный город из прошлого: проклятое место, которое все обходят, о нем не говорят и даже не думают, хотя каждый и знает о его существовании.  
Образ короткой соломинки.  
«Здесь должен быть эспер-полицейский, – ответил Цун, – я бываю тут каждые чертовы пять лет, пора бы и тебе, Пауэлл, привыкнуть».  
Опять этот разговор.  
«И не собираюсь. Мне не нужна вся эта волокита, предоставляю быть президентом кому-то другому».  
Карикатурный образ осла.  
«Взаимно» – ответил на это Пауэлл.  
Ее приближение они услышали. Не ощутили мысли или образы, витающие в разуме все время, а именно услышали ее шаги. Размеренный перестук каблуков, который все ближе и ближе: ни разу не сбилась с ритма, ни разу не замедлилась, ни разу не оступилась.  
Она вышла из-за поворота коридора, с ног до головы одетая в черное: туфли, брюки, блузка и пиджак. Светлые волосы аккуратно собраны, ни одной пряди ни выбилось. Внешне она казалась юной, почти ребенком, но лицо пугающе отрешенное. А в сознании… Пауэлл передернулся: словно смотреть на поверхность Юпитера. Слишком масштабно и непонятно, слишком другое движение и массивное спокойствие, не являющееся спокойствием. И это не удивительно, если знать, кто стоял перед Пауэллом и Хсаем.  
— Добрый день, джентльмены, – сказала Клэр Беннет, – надеюсь, сегодняшний день обойдется без эксцессов.  
До войны, которая почти стерла человечество с лица Земли, происходило много вещей, о которых теперь остались лишь смутные свидетельства. Доподлинно известно, что в те времена было не намного больше людей, отличающихся от условной «нормы», нежели сейчас… но эсперы имели одну мутацию, а в те времена существовал огромный веер вероятностей… так говорили очевидцы.  
И это не ошибка: до сих пор на Земле существовали люди, помнящие мир до того, как он изменился. Их мутации осуществляли мечту человечества: жить вечно, никогда не стареть и не умирать. Только это было бесполезно для историков – из двоих подобных людей один был психопатом, а вторая… ее влияние распространялось так далеко, что, захоти она, наверняка могла бы уничтожить не только Землю, но и все планеты Солнечной Системы. И кошмар Бена Рича мог бы стать правдой.  
— Вы никогда не думали прекратить эти посещения? – рискнул спросить Пауэлл.  
Они втроем шли по коридору дальше, к еще одному островку мысли: группе живых людей. Клэр Беннет не была эспером, и мысленные обращения к ней оставались бесполезными, потому следовало обращаться вслух.  
— Думала, – ответила она и замолчала, словно выразила свою мысль наиболее полным из возможных способов.  
В ее сознании все так же ворочалось нечто, похожее на монолитные плиты: слишком массивное и глобальное.  
Пауэлл предпочитал не прислушиваться к сознанию того, к кому они шли, но это было невозможно: яркое, бьющее по глазам, какофония звуков и образов.Если Беннет была величественным газовым гигантом, то это больше походило на движение электронов: слишком быстрое. И при этом не нейтральное, нет, а несущее некую угрозу.  
Образ черного льва, бегущего за золотистой ланью.  
Пауэлл переглянулся с Цуном: они оба это услышали и поняли, что эта мысль принадлежала не им. Пациент проснулся и понял, где он находится.  
  
Психопаты. Сейчас можно было провести через Разрушение любого даже самого опасного преступника и сделать его достойным членом общества. Но было единственное исключение: человек, который восстанавливался быстрее, чем его личность разрушали. Если было что-то в этом странном комке нитей, тикающих, звенящих, черных до белесости, хоть что-то от личности в нормальном ее понимании. И если Клэр Беннет была влиятельна и могла разрушить планету, нажав на нужных людей, то для заключенного не было проблемой сделать это своими руками.  
  
Когда все трое вошли, трое эсперов высшего уровня как раз отошли совещаться, а их подопечный сидел на каталке и слушал музыку через портативный транслятор. С удивлением Пауэлл узнал по звучанию одну из восстановленных песен из далекого прошлого. Недавно выпустили целый альбом: кто-то разыскал раритет и смог добыть его.  
  
— К очередной сотне лет ты становишься похожа на Анжелу, тебе этого не говорили, Клэр? – спросил заключенный.  
— Я тоже рада видеть тебя, Сайлар, – ответила Беннет.  
Заключенный выглядел почти нормально: молодой, высокий мужчина, черноволосый и, может быть, с излишне рельефным лицом. Но не отталкивающей внешности… если не уметь смотреть глубже или не обращать внимания на абсолютно холодный взгляд.  
Внутри Сайлара бушевало нечто пугающее: то самое движение электронов, проскакивающие сцены смертей, войны, взрывов и чего-то, о чем Пауэлл определенно не хотел знать. Образы мешались воедино, наслаиваясь и создавая какую-то гротескную картину. И это все оставляло ощущение липкой трясины и кожи, покрытой дурно пахнущим, слизистым налетом.  
Музыка сменилась и заиграла новая мелодия.  
— Удивительно, – сказал Сайлар, глядя мимо Клэр и словно бы одновременно на Цуна и Пауэлла, – кто ж знал, как кстати будет эта песня.  
  
 _Get out of my head_  
Leave me alone  
I heard what you said  
You just don't know  
Get out of my head  
Leave me alone  
  
— Ненавижу телепатов, – продолжил Сайлар.  
Это было чистейшей правдой, волна исходящих эмоций чуть не накрыла их, но Пауэлл смог отгородиться и мельком глянул на побледневшего Цуна.  
— Ты не изменил своего мнения? – спросила Клэр.  
— Извини, но когда? Ты меня постоянно дергаешь, солнышко. Кстати, вот припев мне нравится особо, думаю, он про нас. Как считаешь?  
  
 _Oh just take me_  
Take me  
Wake me  
Wake me  
Break me  
Break me  
  
Клэр улыбнулась и по поверхности Юпитера в ее сознании пошла рябь. Тут Пауэлл уловил самое жуткое за сегодняшний день, очень ясное и четкое: Сайлар был готов убить их всех, без особого труда. Врачей-эсперов, Пауэлла и Суна, потом бы он принял чью-то личину, и Клэр Беннет бы молча на это смотрела, а потом помогла бы ему выйти отсюда.  
— Не сегодня, – мирно произнесла Клэр.  
Произнесла так, словно прочла мысли Сайлара.  
— Заметны ли улучшения? – обеспокоенно спросил Цун, он не скрывал того, что хочет уйти как можно быстрее.  
Все трое эсперов закончили свое обсуждение и свернули сложную плетенку из специфических понятий.  
— Миз Беннет виднее, – сказал один из них.  
— Никаких улучшений, – ответила Клэр. – Возвращайте его.  
Сайлар сделал вид, что ему скучно и пожал плечами, но Пауэлл почувствовал отчаянную панику и страх, который на секунду заслонил все существо заключенного. Он боялся того, что с ним делали, то, что его погружали в мир собственного подсознания на срок в пять лет, пугало его. Но, учитывая то, каким было это подсознание, странно было бы, если это радовало.  
  
— Спасибо, что сопровождали меня, – сказала Клэр, когда они шли по коридору, оставив Сайлара с его личными кошмарами.  
Это именно Беннет потребовала такого содержания Сайлара и того, чтоб его состояние проверяли каждые пять лет. Поимка и удержание этого преступника была одним из первых действий Эспер-Лиги. Этот человек, пользуясь бессмертием и массой прочих способностей, целенаправленно уничтожал эсперов.  
И, по словам все той же Клэр Беннет, это было лишь верхушкой айсберга в списке его прегрешений за многие столетия жизни.  
Цун распрощался с Клэр и Пауэллом, а потом отправился по своим делам, не особо скрывая свою радость.  
— Проводите меня? – спросила Клэр.  
Пауэлл кивнул.  
В мыслях Клэр не было ничего, даже того неповоротливого и массивного движения атмосферы газового гиганта, которая встретила Пауэлла поначалу.Тишина, словно рядом шла не женщина, а пустая оболочка.  
Пауэлл уже был готов произнести дежурное прощание, но Клэр заговорила.  
— Понимаете ли вы сами, – начала она, – почему боитесь меня и Сайлара?  
— Боимся? – переспросил Пауэлл. – Его по очевидной причине, все же, он один из немногих, кто не подвержен процедуре Разрушения и при этом его возможности...  
Он осекся, почувствовав нотку усталого раздражения со стороны Клэр.  
— Вы боитесь не только его, но и меня, – сказала она, – и здесь все проще, чем вам кажется. Мир меняется, мистер Пауэлл, сегодня эсперов не так много, но со временем – таковым станет все человечество. Не спорьте; знаете ли, мой биологический отец был политиком, так что это в моих генах.  
Ее улыбка была холодна как межзвездное пространство, и Пауэлл молча ожидал продолжения.  
— При этом, – продолжила Беннет, – мы, я и Сайлар, всегда будем оставаться рядом с вами. Напоминание о прошлом, которое вы не можете изменить, даже если подключите всех эсперов своей Лиги. Мы уже пережили одну войну, и переживем еще много. Мы будем всегда. Кошмарная перспектива, верно, мистер Пауэлл?  
Они подошли к дверям и охранник подобрался. Клэр снова улыбнулась, уже теплее, и протянула руку для пожатия.  
— Удачи вам. Надеюсь, в том мире, который вы строите, ни мне, ни ему, – кивок в сторону уходящих прочь коридоров, — не придется скрываться.  
Двери закрылись за ней, выпустив Клэр Беннет в наполненный светом внешний мир, а Линкольн Пауэлл все так же стоял, глядя ей вслед и пытаясь понять, почему из таких глубин его сущности, о которых он не задумывался, теперь поднимается страх.


End file.
